


lay my heart down (with the rest at her feet)

by Fullsizecandy



Series: Rare is this love [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Stewardess Interruptus, F/M, No Beta, can i tag hozier in this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullsizecandy/pseuds/Fullsizecandy
Summary: Any way was fine, as long as he was allowed to keep her in his life.And there she was, right where he wanted her, sitting so close to him and it was as if his brain couldn't catch up with his mouth.Chloe was sitting next to him, her lips so close to his and he was talking about bloody ketchup. What happened to him?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Rare is this love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	lay my heart down (with the rest at her feet)

**Author's Note:**

> In this household, we don't write unless it's based on Hozier. 
> 
> Once again, no beta and English is not my first language so any mistakes are my own.

The _best_ partner.   
That's what she called him. 

Lucifer couldn't quite believe it.   
She knew the second his mum started questioning, they lost.   
And he cared, of course, he cared.   
The Detective was hurting, her only way to get revenge lost.  
But... She said he was her best partner.   
And he couldn't wrap his head around it. She looked so vulnerable at that moment, just as he always was when she was around. 

So he made up his mind. Obviously, his charms didn't work on her and it was baffling because somehow she still felt something. He didn't know what it was that she was feeling, but he would settle for anything. Even if it just was her companionship, friendship, or even one night of desire. He would take it. He wouldn't even dare to dream of anything more. 

He didn't deserve anything more. 

"I believe I owe you dinner," he said when she surprised him in his penthouse. He was on his way out, with a made-up mind to _try_ , to see if she would have him, in any way she would want him. 

Any way was fine, as long as he was allowed to keep her in his life.   
And there she was, right where he wanted her, sitting so close to him and it was as if his brain couldn't catch up with his mouth.   
Chloe was sitting next to him, her lips so close to his and he was talking about bloody ketchup. What happened to him? 

She was so close he could smell her shampoo and he could almost taste the wine on her breath. He was afraid to breathe too loudly, scared she'd stop, she'd change her mind. 

And she did. As always, the universe was conspiring against him and the one thing he wanted, slipped through his fingers thanks to a case of _Stewardess Interruptus._

His lovers were dying, the Detective wasn't talking to him and his mum was weirder than usual.   
Overall, Lucifer was not having a good time. 

The Detective was trying to convince him that they did not fit together, that they were too different.   
He knew that. He's been a part of her life for some time now and he knew they sometimes clashed. Wanted different things, lead completely diverse lives.   
But somehow, they _fit_. He could feel the remnants of his grace pulling towards her, tugging the strings he'd long forgotten about.   
She was waking up the angel in him, making him remember what it felt to be filled with divinity, with light.   
_Light_.   
That was how Detective's presence felt like. Light, warm, and blinding inside.   
She cared for him because she wanted to, not because she wanted something from him.   
It was so rare for Lucifer. Ever since he could remember, he was only worth as much, as what he could provide.   
He'd never had anyone interested in him just for him, without any favors or desires fulfilled. It was such a strange feeling and still, he wanted more of it.   


  
The Detective was choosing to ignore the moment they had.   
Lucifer couldn't let that happen. 

Their moment was real. He didn't even realize that her presence was the one thing that was missing in his life until she showed up and piece by piece made him feel whole again. And yeah, ok, _maybe_ Dr. Linda had something to do with it too. But this was about Detective. She needed to know, she needed to understand how much she meant to him. He just didn't know how to tell her and Chloe was not listening to him whenever he tried explaining his feelings.   
His chance was gone. For now. The Detective had her case to solve and Lucifer followed her blindly, wherever she went. Maybe while working with her, he'd be able to solve his own case as well.

He didn't expect her to bring his lovers to the precinct. This was not how he imagined her meeting other women. If she were ever inclined to, he would introduce them of course, one by one, spending countless nights in the company of Chloe and other women. But that wasn't what she wanted and he knew that. He wasn't sure if he wanted that either. He couldn't imagine sharing Chloe with anyone else. He knew that if he got just one taste of her, it wouldn't be enough. One night wouldn't be enough either, but he'd take what he can get. The thought of finally tasting her, claiming her as his, and then letting her be touched by someone else made his stomach coil, almost brought out the devilish growl from the depths of his throat.   
No, that wouldn't do.   
But there was no harm in letting her hear about all of the magnificent things he could do to her if she decided to spend the night with him. If he couldn't have eternity, one night would have to be enough. Just one kiss, one lick, some memories he'd be able to cherish long after she'd be gone, happy in Silver City.   
Lucifer was lying to himself. Yes, he wanted all of that, but he needed more. The feeling of possessiveness and belonging was scratching at his guts, almost as if the Devil in him was trying to say " _she's ours to claim and want_ ", while the newborn Angel grace was telling him " _she's ours to cherish and worship_ ". 

  
He didn't know which one was worse.   
It was fine when it was just a game of flirting and he was strictly interested why his mojo didn't work on her. But then it turned into this desire, the need to protect her, to love her, to be by her side like a loyal dog, always on a leash, not getting close enough but at least being there, basking in her light.   
Maybe she'd even pet him once in a while if he stayed, loyal and keeping guard of her house and spawn.   
Lucifer chuckled to himself, waiting behind the mirror from which he had the view into the room where the Detective was already set up with her notes.   
And oh, what a sight that would be- the _Devil_ on a leash, being kept submissive by a mere _human_. He felt a slight shiver traveling down his spine. He would gladly wear a leash with Detective's name on it if that's all it took for her to claim him as hers.   
That's what he deep down wanted. He wanted to be hers, in any way she would have him.

The Detective started interrogating all women, one by one and he would lie if he said it wasn't hurtful when they said their nights together didn't mean anything. 

He thought about it some more and discovered they were right. He never felt the impulse to just be with someone, to cook them breakfast in the morning, to reach out and see them again. 

He wanted all of those things with Chloe.   
He wanted her to stay the night even if they didn't have sex, he wanted kisses in the morning even with her complaining of morning breath, he wanted breakfasts in bed and outside of it, he wanted diners with her and her Spawn. Bloody hell, he would even take the Spawn to Disneyland if one of them even mentioned it as a possibility. 

And then his mother, of course, she was there, showed up. Why? He had no idea since the list was only made of people he slept with.

"They are inconsequential." says his mother "He's different when he's with you."

Lucifer, for the first time in a while, felt like he had a mother. A mother who knew him, knew who was good for him.   
She sounded supportive and Lucifer believed her words for a bit before he remembered that this was his mum. She always had a hidden agenda.   
He just hoped that whatever she was planning wouldn't hurt Chloe. 

He thought about it some more while getting ready for the sting operation. He knew what he wanted and he knew what Chloe wanted.   
The issue seemed to be that her version of what he wanted was completely different from reality. 

"Do you think I'm boyfriend material?" he asked Amanadiel when he showed up at the penthouse, hoping that for once they could have a brotherly talk which wouldn't turn into a fight. Amanadiel immediately knew.  
"Is this about Chloe?"  
It's always Chloe, Lucifer thought before giving him an answer.

"If you really want to know if you're a worthy romantic partner ask yourself."

Lucifer was confused. That was his brother, alright. Giving an answer which didn't necessarily qualify as one.   
So was he boyfriend material?

He knew he had all of the qualities ladies looked for in a man. But Chloe was different. She wanted someone stable, reliable, someone, who could take care of her and her daughter if a need would arise.   
And she didn't think that Lucifer would do all that.   
Which is all he wanted to do. 

He planned the conversation. Planned what to tell her so she would realize that he wasn't looking for some single fling, that he was willing to risk everything to make this work. He wanted her in his life and if the only drop of affection he would get from her were drunken moments between them, then he would take it. He would take anything, waiting for it like a dying man in the desert.

Obviously, his Luciferness sabotaged him and she had enough. She kicked him out of the car and Lucifer knew it was done. 

Chloe knew her worth and she would never be with someone like him. She would never be with the Devil, even though she didn't know. She wouldn't put her life in the hands of a coward who wouldn't even prove to her his true identity. 

Lucifer knew he lost. All that meaningless pleasure was no match to how he felt about Chloe, to what he imagined he would do with her. 

And he had an epiphany. He just accepted it.   
He was not worth it. It was not his grace pulling her to him, it was _hers_.   
There was no possibility that Chloe Decker, the impossibly selfless woman, could ever have any feelings towards him. Maybe fear and disgust, but not love, not that warmth and _light_ he'd been dreaming of.

When he finally found the right words to say, they were standing on a beach and he told her everything he had been meaning to say for a while.   
No more moments for them. It wouldn't work out between them- that was what she believed anyway, right?  
She deserved better. Better than a King of Hell, a fallen angel, always on a path of self-destruction. Chloe was filled with goodness, kindness, almost as if she was touched by his Dad. And he was the opposite. He couldn't bear to corrupt her like that, to ruin the only genuine thing he had in his life.

And then she kissed him. Soft, her lips almost like a feather on his. Just a quick peck, before he was able to exhale " _Detective_ " and look at her. She just put her small hand on his cheek and jumped into another kiss and it was perfect. It was divinity and grace, and all of her goodness and the essence of Chloe Decker in just that one kiss. With that kiss, he then knew the shape of her tongue, the way her breath hitched whenever he swirled his own. He marveled at how her face fit perfectly between his hands, how her mouth was made for his. 

_She was made for him_. She was perfect. 

They stopped the kiss and looked at each other in silence, both of them not sure of what to do next. 

"Luc.."

"Dete..."

They both started at the same time, laughing when they interrupted each other, the awkwardness in the air washing away. 

"I'll be in Lux tonight." she said and then she bit her lip and Lucifer's finger brushed it slightly, taking it out from her teeth. She blushed while Lucifer was pondering all the little things he could do with her lips. 

"Oh, are you...? The penthouse will be empty this time, I promise. No more unexpected guests. " he quickly exclaimed, hoping he was getting the right message. He never knew with her. He couldn't read her. 

Chloe rolled her eyes and took a step back. 

"Not like that, Lucifer. It's Tribe Night.", she explained but her gaze stayed soft, eyes looking into his, almost shy. 

"In that case, Detective "he straightened out his back and put his jacket back on" I hope you have a wonderful time. Drinks are on me, of course. "

He started walking away. This was all she wanted to give him and he would be fine with that. It was more than he deserved and he would keep the memory of the taste of her lips close to his heart. It would probably never happen again. There was no one here to stop her from making a big mistake, as she'd called it that night in the elevator, so that was it. A kiss. A mistake. He would be fine with that. Anything to keep the light in his life. 

"Lucifer!" she yelled and he turned around. "What I meant was... I'll see you in Lux, tonight ok? We can talk some more about us, figure out where this is going..."

Lucifer knew his eyes were comically wide but he could not understand what she was trying to say. 

"Us? There will be... _us_?" he almost whispered, scared that he's going to ruin something that hasn't even begun. 

Chloe sent him a small smile that lit up her whole face. 

"It's a possibility, right? We should talk about it. "

"Whatever you desire, Detective," he said, putting on a brave face, his voice dripping with his usual charm. "I'll be waiting for you. Shall I reserve your favorite booth for you and the ladies?"

"Please do. I gotta get home to Trixie first but I'll be there, ok? I swear I'm not leaving you hanging." Her phone started ringing and she sent him an apologetic look. Their conversation was done. 

He made his way to his car, completely dazed with the feeling of her lips on his and the possibility of that happening again. She wanted to talk. She wanted him. It was real. How could it be real? 

He didn't remember the road to Lux. He knew he left his car out front instead of parking in his usual spot in the garage but knew someone would take care of it.   
He entered his own club and got the overwhelming sensation that everything had to be perfect for tonight. For every night, if Chloe would choose to stay. Stay with him. 

Someone was already occupying the Detective's favorite booth and just one look from the Devil himself made them scramble in fear. Patrick gave him a glass filled with scotch which Lucifer took with a grateful sigh. 

"How's the new bartender?" he asked Patrick, remembering they had been training new people. 

"He's good, Boss. I'm thinking of letting him stay tonight, so he can see how it works with moderate crowds before we push him into the ocean."

Lucifer nodded his head and sat down at his piano. 

"And are you good for tonight?", he pressed "Are you sure you can work tonight?"

"Yes, Boss. Thank you for finding that babysitter for my little sister. She's the only one Nina actually likes. I would just wish you'd tell me how much I should pay her."

Lucifer just waved his hand dismissively, as if telling him not to worry about it. Patrick knew better than to argue with that and went back to tend the bar. 

He was sitting, enjoying the quiet for a little bit, sipping on his drink, and playing random keys on the piano when he heard Bob's voice coming from upstairs.

"Boss, can you come here for a sec?"

Lucifer finished his drink, leaving an empty glass on the piano, knowing it would be full again when he came back. 

Bob was a big, white guy working as security for Lux. His biggest desire was to work nights so he could visit his parents in the hospital in the mornings. Lucifer took care of the job and the hospital bills. Happy employees are loyal employees. 

"These dudes right here are asking if they can play in your club tonight. Apparently, telling them that only the owner does that doesn't seem like a big argument for them." Bob looked apologetically at Lucifer, knowing that he took him out of deep contemplation. 

Lucifer looked at the three young men standing in front of them. All of them were wearing a leather jacket, had black (presumably) dyed hair and defensive eyes. 

Lucifer offered them a flashy smile and invited them into Lux.

"Well gentlemen, fancy a deal with the Devil? What it is you desire?"

By 10 pm the club was almost full, except for the Detective's booth. They were still not there. 

The band Lucifer invited wanted one shot to prove they know how to play and gain some audience. Lucifer agreed and kept his blank check. Maybe he would have some sort of use of them sometime in the future. 

So far they were good, mostly playing covers of well-known songs but in their own style. Lucifer left them with a music sheet, hoping they would have enough time to learn the song he wanted to perform tonight. 

He felt peaceful, at home. Lux was one of the few places he could ever feel safe, like he belonged. He cherished that feeling deeply. Still, even though he was surrounded by beautiful people, all waiting for their chance to jump him, he was sitting alone at the bar, downing scotch after scotch, waiting for Chloe to appear. 

That's when his phone vibrated and he felt a slight sting seeing that the message wasn't from the Detective.   
  


**EL**  
_DUDE SPILL_  
_chlo is all blushy and talks about u a lot_  
_did you finnly DO IT_  
_cm on ST is KIIILLIIING MEEEE_

**LM**  
_Hello to you, Ms. Lopez. I have no idea what are you talking about. Mind filling me in?_

**EL**  
_o i bet you wouldnt mind filling chloe huh_

He laughed out loud. Ella was such a delight, especially after a few drinks, which he was sure she already had. 

**EL**  
_ill tell you stuff but i need smtg from u 2_  
_lets make DWTD_

**LM**  
_DWTD? Do go on, Ms. Lopez_

**EL**  
_DEAL WITH THE DVIL DUUUUH_  
_ill tell u what chlo said but u have 2 play love songs_  
_my lonely ass needs some good ol love songs for my two pining best friends_  
_deal?_

**LM**  
_You've got yourself a deal, Ms. Lopez_  
_Now tell me, how far away are you? I've been fighting wolves to make sure your booth is safe and sound_

**EL**  
_ETA 5 MIN_  
_chlo says youre a good kisser_  
_soft lips_  
_and u do that thing with ur tunge? idk_  
_she liked it do it more_

Lucifer felt a smile creeping on his lips. He was never one of those people who smile goofily at text messages, he was the Devil for Dad's sake. 

**LM**  
_Good to know. I'll get you your drinks, they'll be ready for you at your booth._

**EL**  
_your the best, love u luce_

  
With a fond sigh, he ordered their usual drinks and set them up at their booth. After that, he went to check-in on the band, pleasantly surprised that they've already learned the music. 

He sat down at the booth, playing on his phone for a little while, occasionally sending a smile to a woman or two. He was halfway through his fifth glass of scotch when they finally showed up and Lucifer felt like a teenaged boy in a movie, unable to catch a breath while looking at the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.   
Chloe was walking down the stairs with Linda and Ella on both of her sides, slightly swaying, all rosy blushed cheeks, big smiles, and glinting eyes. She wasn't wearing anything special, just a creamy sweater and a pair of jeans but she looked ethereal and Lucifer wondered briefly if she wasn't an angel sent here by his Father to torment him.  
They walked towards the booth, her bodies pliant and loose with the alcohol flowing in their veins and all smiled at Lucifer.

"You already got us drinks? How thoughtful, Lucifer" said Linda, grabbing at one of the sugary drinks set on the table. Lucifer made a face of disgust, knowing tomorrow she would be dying from a hangover, but it was her choice.   
  
He looked at the Detective, his Detective. She was smiling at him sweetly, with a little bit of shyness in her eyes. 

"I presume you've already started without me?" he joked and she laughed brightly, the shyness gone. 

"It's Tribe Night, what did you expect? Be glad I have some self-control, otherwise, Maze would drink me under the table before I even got here."

She put her head on his shoulder and rested there for a while. Lucifer had to admit that he liked her like that. So soft with loose limbs, falling apart in his arms from the flimsiest of touch.

The second the ladies started drinking, more drinks showed up. Ella lit up when she saw Patrick's face and high-fived him after whispering something into his ear and getting a shocked face in return. 

"Please, don't," he said while walking away. "Believe me, we really don't need it."

Ella ignored him, her whole focus on based on the Cuba libre before her. 

"So..."' she started after finishing the drink in one go with a big slurp "When can we expect a song?"

Lucifer just rolled his eyes and started to detangle his limbs from Chloe's. Finding out that she became touch starved after some drinks was a pleasant development. A soft whine escaped the Detective's throat when he left her completely alone without his touch. 

"A deal is a deal, Ms. Lopez." Lucifer straightened out his suit. " I would just like to point out dear Doctor, that this is abuse and Ms. Lopez is forcing me to share my emotions, whilst it's obvious I am not comfortable with such action."

Linda just snorted and pushed her glasses back to the bridge of her nose. 

"A deal is a deal, Mister Morningstar." she parrotted him and gulped her wine. 

Lucifer looked at the ladies that somehow became a big part of his life and smiled a little. 

"Very well, then. Enjoy". He bowed before them and walked to the stage, where the band was already waiting for him. 

"We doin it now?" asked him the boy, who was clearly in charge. Lucifer nodded and grabbed one of the guitars. 

"This is your test, boy. Don't fuck it up."

Lucifer checked the guitar, listening if it's tuned to his liking and when it was, he turned around to the crowd who was already waiting impatiently for him to sing. 

That was what he liked the most.   
The thrill of people watching him while he did what he loved the most. Created.   
With his grace and divinity almost gone, he would never be able to take part in creating such big things like the universe itself, but he still found solace in small things. Music, instruments, they all had light in them. Just enough for him to feel the pull, to bend them to his will. 

He started tugging on the strings, humming to create the base sound. 

_"I watch the work of my kin, bold, and boyful Toying somewhere between love and abuse. Calling to join them the wretched and joyful Shaking the wings of their terrible youths."_

The band was doing fine, which was what Lucifer exactly expected. They weren't bad, they just needed someone to give them a chance. Briefly, he turned his head to them and gave them a short nod. 

_"With her sweetened breath, and her tongue so mean_  
_She's the angel of small death and the codeine scene_  
_With her straw-blonde hair, her arms hard and lean_  
_She's the angel of small death and the codeine scene"_

He focused on Chloe and saw that she was watching him intently, her Detective brain working. He loved it when she did that. Every time he sang for her, she would take every word apart and then put it together, looking for the meaning in every letter. That's why singing to her was easier than just talking.   
He always felt like she understood him better whenever he expressed himself in this particular way. 

_"Feeling more human and hooked on her flesh, I lay my heart down with the rest at her feet. Fresh from the fields, all fetor and fertile It's bloody and raw, but I swear it is sweet._ "

She smiled when he finished the verse and he knew she would get the reference. Here, this is me. You make me vulnerable. Take my heart, stop on it, it will hurt but the pain will be sweet nonetheless. At least I get to experience it. Take me to work, I'll follow you anyway. 

" _In leash-less confusion, I'll wander the concrete_  
_Wonder if better now having survived_  
_The jarring of judgment and reason's defeat the sweet_  
_Heat of her breath in my mouth; I'm alive_ "

Chloe blushed a little and Lucifer wondered if it was because he mentioned a leash. She should know; she had to know. He would gladly let her claim him, make him kneel at her feet for everyone to see that he belongs to her. He belonged to her for a long time now, always too scared to mention his feelings. _Coward_. Lucifer was hoping this was enough. He didn't know how to be more clearer. 

He looked her straight in the eyes and hoped she could see everything he wanted to say. He wanted to pour every word into her soul, so the words, his claim, his mark, were etched into the very fabric of her soul. Even when she finally made her way to Silver City, everyone up there would know. The Devil claimed her. 

He stopped playing and let the band finish the song. They were doing a great job and Lucifer knew he had to pull some strings to get them into a record label. It shouldn't be too hard. 

He came back to the booth, taking his rightful place next to Chloe, not hearing a word Ell was saying. He even didn't register that Maze was sitting next to Linda now, even though when he started she wasn't sitting with them. 

His fingers behaved as if they had a mind of their own, wrapping around Detective's waist while he sat down and pulled her closer.

"I liked that one" Chloe said to him, resting her chin on her fisted hand.

"Thank you. Ms. Lopez asked for a love song and you know me, darling "he flashed her a grin "I never back out of a deal."

Patrick brought them another tray of drinks and started cleaning up the empty glasses, gaining a smile from his boss. He was almost done when he looked up and Lucifer noticed that his face went white.

"Is everything ok, Patrick?", Chloe asked, noticing the difference in the man as well. 

"Boss, I swear I told her not to.", the bartender started explaining, looking around after a small figure disappearing in the crowd. "She just doesn't listen. I'm more than happy with my pay here, so are other bartenders and the tips are great too...."

Lucifer looked at the man with amusement in his eyes. Patrick was too valuable to fire and he never did anything unpleasant. He looked in the same spot where Patrick set his eyes upon and a laugh escaped him. 

"Patrick, it's ok. Quite honestly, not even I can convince Ms. Lopez not to do something once she sets her mind. Go do your job, you're safe."

With that, Patrick hurried away and everyone in the booth started looking at Ella, who was under the DJ booth, swaying a little, with a big jar under her arm. 

She was clearly arguing with the guy and just as Lucifer was ready to get up and scold the DJ, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"She's got this," Chloe whispered into his ear and a pleasant shiver went down his spine. "Besides, I'm comfortable here."

Lucifer wasn't convinced. This was his club and the most important guests weren't treated with the deserved respect. Chloe pulled him down and hooked on her long legs on his thigh. 

"Come on. Stay with me... How did it go? Straw blonde hair? Arms hard and lean?"

He looked at her almost sheepishly, when he noticed she was laughing. 

"Detective! I'll have you know that it was Ms. Lopez who asked for a love song. And I've been also informed that you very much like what I can do with my tongue." It was her turn to blush. She hid her face in his neck and stayed there for a bit. 

In the meantime, Ella finally got a hold of a microphone. 

"Hello? Hello? Hi!!!! See peeps, here's the deal. Those people over there- " She pointed at the bar, where every bartender was hoping that the earth would open and swallow them whole" Those people work a lot! And all of you need to learn to appreciate our good bartenders."

"Why you will ask? Well, here's a list of reasons. For every reason, I need a person to tip. We'll start with you, love your dress by the way!" Ella stood in front of a young woman in a pink, sparkly dress. " Reason numero uno: They're all hot as fuck. That's right, pay up, they should buy themselves something nice..."

"How long do you think this will last?" He asked Chloe 10 minutes later. They turned off the music so everyone could hear Ella clearly. 

"She's on reason number 7. Every drink here is fucking delicious. She'll probably keep going until the jar is full." Chloe shrugged and then swept her hair from her face. 

"I need to go home. Work tomorrow." she slurred a little bit, Lucifer carrying most of her weight on his side. 

"Maze will take you home.", he whispered and let himself touch her hair briefly. 

"Or you could just stay here and get laid," said Maze loudly enough for Ella to turn her head into their direction and give them thumbs up.

Chloe blushed again and Lucifer wondered if every part of her body blushed like that. 

"Come on, Decker. Let's go home." Maze gave out a long sigh, took one last shot, and walked out, not waiting for Chloe to catch up. 

Lucifer looked at her, her lips slightly parted, with a blush and bright eyes

"Go home, Detective. Sleep well."

He didn't want to test his luck but he couldn't stop himself.

He gave a slight kiss to both of her cheeks before landing on her lips, just barely there, a promise of what's to come.

"I'll see you at work," she mumbled.

"Yes, you will, _partner_."


End file.
